12 Maja 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2832 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3047); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.2833 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3048); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Wyjście na zakupy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:19 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 4 - Kto kopie dołki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedyneczka - Kraina kolei; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Papirus - Dzieciństwo Papirusa odc. 41 (The renoonciation of Papyrus); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Don Matteo IV, odc. 4 kraj prod.Włochy 10:50 Przyjaciele; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 TELEZAKUPY 11:35 Zielony biznes; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1097; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 705; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Jaka to melodia? 13:30 Defekt - odc. 7/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Zwierzowiec 14:50 Był taki dzień; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 SF-Symulator faktu - Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Coś z niczego - odc.7 (Scrap-it !); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.2834 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3049); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2835 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3050); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Warto kochać - odc. 47; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 52 - Domek letni; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfmisja cz.1 (odc.136) (Smurflings Part 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Piątkowe kino akcji - Fuks 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Główny podejrzany - Ostatni świadek - odc.1 (Prime Suspect - The last Witness ep.1) 98'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Tom Hooper; wyk.:Hellen Mirren, Oleg Menshikov, Ingeborga Dapkunaite; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Był taki dzień; felieton 23:40 Po godzinach 00:40 Tele-Nowela 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Zakapior (Big Bully) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Steve Miner; wyk.:Tom Arnold, Rick Moranis, Carol Kane; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Był taki dzień; felieton 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy: Fałszywa stówa - telenowela odc. 403 reż. Radosław Piwowarski, Polska 1999 06:25 10 minut tylko dla siebie - magazyn 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom Molly - serial dla młodzieży odc. 7/13 reż. Dominique Baron, Nick Laughland, Wlk. Brytania/ Polska 1994 07:05 Telezakupy 07:20 Od przedszkola do Opola: Marcin Rozynek - program dla dzieci 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom Jak to działa?: Zajazd Mamuta, czyli o czujnikach - serial animowany odc. 25/26 08:10 M jak miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 410 reż. Piotr Wereśniak/Waldemar Szarek, Polska 2003 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 09:30 Pogoda 09:35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10:00 Panorama 10:05 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 10:30 Pogoda 10:35 Pytanie na śniadanie - magazyn 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda 11:10 M jak miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 335 reż. Piotr Wereśniak/Waldemar Szarek, Polska 2003 12:00 Tęgie kłopoty - życie na wadze: Walka z wielkim cieniem - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 reż. Anthony Thomas, Wlk. Brytania 1995 12:25 Telezakupy 12:40 Święta wojna - serial komediowy reż. Marek Bielecki, Polska 2003 13:15 Spotkanie z Balladą: Wielkie łowy - program rozrywkowy 14:05 Lokatorzy: Zamieszanie rodzinne - serial komediowy odc. 106 reż. Feridun Erol, Polska 2003 14:35 Nie do wiary - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 USA 2005 15:05 Gliniarz i prokurator 3: Dzieciątko się rodzi - serial kryminalny odc. 45 reż. Chuck Bowman, USA 1989 15:50 Dolina Kreatywna. Co słychać? - felieton 16:00 Panorama 16:20 Egzamin z życia - serial obyczajowy odc. 46 reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, Polska 2005 17:15 Sekcja 998 - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 4/15 reż. Agnieszka Trzos, Polska 2006 17:40 Z kabaretowego archiwum - program rozrywkowy 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Stawka większa niż życie: Ostatnia szansa - serial wojenny odc. 5/18 reż. Janusz Morgenstern, Polska 1966 20:00 Załóż się! - program rozrywkowy 21:05 Załóż się! - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes - program publicystyczny 22:25 Sport telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:45 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka - magazyn muzyczny 23:15 PitBull - serial sensacyjny odc. 2/5 reż. Patryk Vega, Polska 2005 00:05 Dom na wzgórzu - thriller reż. Rob Hedden, wyk. John Ritter, Mary Page Keller, Hal Linden, Marshall R. Teague USA 1995 01:40 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 14/22 reż. Alex Zakrzewski, USA/ Kanada 2003 Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 B-Daman - serial animowany 08:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 08:45 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 10:45 Quizmania - teleturniej 11:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 11:55 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 12:25 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 13:10 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 15:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:35 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 17:05 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:05 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:05 Debiutant - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gary Winick, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Aaron Stanford, Kate Mara, John Ritter USA 2002 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:50 Hannibal - thriller reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Julianne Moore, Anthony Hopkins, Gary Oldman, Giancarlo Giannini USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 01:40 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 02:00 Prognoza pogody 02:05 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:35 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:35 BoomBox - program muzyczny TVN 06:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:40 Telesklep 07:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 08:20 Firma - magazyn 08:50 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 646 Polska 2003 10:35 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:05 Wielkie ucieczki: Potrójny agent - serial fabularno-dokumentalny reż. Grzegorz Madej, Wojciech Bockenheim, Radosław Dunaszewski, Polska 2005 13:00 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 20/23 USA 2002 14:00 Na celowniku - serial sensacyjny odc. 8/22 reż. Robert Ellis Miller, USA 1995 15:00 Barwy grzechu - telenowela odc. 87/160 reż. Denise Saraceni, Brazylia 2004 16:00 Fakty 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 Superkino Park jurajski 3 - film przygodowy reż. Joe Johnston, wyk. Sam Neill, William H. Macy, Trevor Morgan, Alessandro Nivola USA 2001 22:00 48 godzin - film sensacyjny reż. Walter Hill, wyk. Nick Nolte, Eddie Murphy, Annette O'Toole, Frank McRae, James Memar, David Patrick Kelly, Sonny Landham USA 1982 00:00 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 23 USA 2002 01:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:20 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:20 Telesklep 02:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Domisie - Domisiowe Pogotowie Ratunkowe; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc.3 - O tym, jak kosiliśmy (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc.3 Jak jsme kosili); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 To jest temat - Najpiękniejsze na świecie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Tychowianie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Duże dzieci - (12); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 731* - Z igły widły; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Plebania - odc. 428; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 To jest pasja; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Hity satelity 13:30 Wystrzał 72'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Ignacy Gogolewski, Andrzej Żarnecki, Bogusz Bilewski, Janusz Kłosiński, Anna Milewska, Iwa Młodnicka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Mistrzowie humoru - odc.1; program kabaretowy; wyk.:Jan Kobuszewski, Wiesław Michnikowski, Wiesław Gołas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Forum - wydanie 506; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Domisie - Domisiowe Pogotowie Ratunkowe; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc.3 - O tym, jak kosiliśmy (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc.3 Jak jsme kosili); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Co tu jest grane ? - odc.21; program muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:45 Zdarzyło się - Czy to jest Kościół polski?; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Święta wojna - Księgoman (199); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieści Polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wśród górników - odc.3 - Skarbnik kraj prod.Polska (1980); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 731* - Z igły widły; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc. 428; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Hity satelity 21:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 246 Ostatnie spojrzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Duże dzieci - (12); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Kabaret Starszej Pani. Gala urodzinowa Ireny Kwiatkowskiej cz.1; widowisko; reż.:Jarosław Kilian; wyk.:Irena Kwiatkowska, Wiesław Michnikowski, Wiesław Gołas, Jan Kobuszewski, Anna Seniuk, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Barbara Rylska, Zuzanna Lipiec, Dorota Marczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 To nie jest koniec świata - odc. 9; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wśród górników - odc.3 - Skarbnik kraj prod.Polska (1980); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 731* - Z igły widły; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc. 428; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Wieści Polonijne 03:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Hity satelity 03:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 246 Ostatnie spojrzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Duże dzieci - (12); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Święta wojna - Księgoman (199); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zdarzyło się - Czy to jest Kościół polski?; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP3 06:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Żeglarze Pacyfiku – serial dokumentalny 07:10 Książki z górnej półki – prezentacje 07:13 Telezakupy 07:30 Kurier 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:40 Prognoza pogody 22:15 To jest temat – cykl reportaży 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy 22:55 Studio pogoda 23:00 Uwierz w dokument: „Araby“, „Wariant R“, „Płyną tratwy“ – film dokumentalny 23:55 Uprowadzenie Agaty – film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Marek Piwowski, wyk. Karolina Rosińska, Sławomir Federowicz 01:15 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 01:40 Kurier 01:55 Kurier sportowy 02:00 Studio pogoda 02:05 Echa dnia CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport + 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Wiosna, lato, jesień, zima... i wiosna – film obycz., Korea Południowa/Niemcy 2003 09:45 Lemony Snicket – seria niefortunnych zdarzeń – film dla dzieci 11:35 Dziękuję, Zoe – komediodramat, USA 2002 13:20 To tylko człowiek – komedia, Hiszp./Argentyna/Wlk. Bryt. 2004 14:55 Jeden wieczór, jeden gwiazdor – koncert Ushera 16:20 Przed odlotem – dramat, Polska 1980 18:05 Tajniki przyrody – film dok. 18:40 Detektyw Monk (4) 19:30 Spin City (8) 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Premiera: Kanał Z – filmowa obsesja – film dok. 23:10 Królowa Syjamu – dramat wojenny, Tajlandia 2001 01:35 Portret damy – dramat, W. Bryt./USA 1996 03:55 Obca krew – film fantastyczny, USA 2005 HBO 06:30 Radosny dzień – komedia, Dania/Wielka Brytania 2004 08:05 Ty i ten głupek – komedia, Australia 2005 09:30 Teoria okna – komedia, Kanada 2004 10:55 Homarowy biznes – film obyczajowy, USA 2005 12:30 Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu – film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 14:50 Mężowie i żona – komedia, USA 1996 16:45 Czarna książeczka – komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 18:30 Domowy front (15) 18:55 Cinema, cinema 19:25 Connie i Carla – komedia, USA 2004, reż. Michael Lembeck, wyk. Nia Vardalos 21:00 Rzym (11, 12) 22:50 Zgromadzenie – thriller, USA 2002 00:15 Hudson Hawk – komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991 01:55 Zwykli ludzie – film obyczajowy, USA 2004 03:25 Na planie 03:55 Mężowie i żona – komedia, USA 1996 TV 4 05:45 Sztukateria 06:10 Kinomaniak 06:35 VIP 07:00 Muzyczne listy 07:55 TV market 08:25 Pokemon, odc. 196: serial 08:55 Kachorra to ja, odc. 104: serial 10:00 Cała prawda – niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi 11:00 Cień anioła, odc. 2: serial 12:00 Kasa na bank 13:05 Przetrwanie 13:50 Muzyczne listy 14:45 Muzyczny ring 15:15 Kinomaniak 15:45 Ekstraliga 16:15 Kachorra to ja, odc. 105: serial 17:15 Cała prawda – niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi 18:15 Przetrwanie 19:00 Grand Prix Hiszpanii: Formuła 1 Skrót z sesji treningowych 20:00 V.I.P., odc. 5 21:00 Modelki 22:10 Threshold – strategia przetrwania, odc. 6: serial 23:10 Zdążyć do Malibu: film 01:10 Love TV 02:10 Biznes wydarzenia 02:25 Prognoza pogody 02:30 Odlot 03:05 Muzyczne listy Polsat Sport 07:00 Polska – Włochy: Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata 1982 09:00 Watford Londyn – Crystal Palace: Piłka nożna 2. liga angielska – półfinał play-off o awans do Premier League – rewanż 11:00 Finaliści MŚ 2006: Piłka nożna Hiszpania i Ukraina 11:30 Futbol Mundial 12:00 2006 FIFA World Cup Focus, odc. 2 12:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 13:00 Bayern Monachium – Valencia CF: Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów sezonu 2000/2001 – finał 15:10 Szwajcaria – Słowacja: Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata – 2. runda 17:30 Kanada – Łotwa: Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata – 2. runda – skrót meczu 19:10 Finlandia – USA: Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata – 2. runda 22:00 Finaliści MŚ 2006 22:30 Mundial 2006 23:00 Real Madryt – Bayer Leverkusen: Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów sezonu 2001/2002 – finał CANAL+ Film 08:30 Lot w kosmos - film familijny 10:20 Podwójna gra - melodramat 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Zebra z klas± - film familijny 14:40 Unik - film obyczajowy 16:45 Misja w czasie - film SF 18:15 Uczta Baltazara - film sensacyjny 20:00 Oskarżony - dramat obyczajowy 21:45 Siedem narzeczonych - komedia romantyczna 23:30 Kanał Z - filmowa obsesja - film dokumentalny 01:30 Królowa sceny - dramat kostiumowy 03:20 Lato miło¶ci - film obyczajowy 04:45 Rosenstrasse - dramat wojenny Ale Kino! 08:00 Raj odzyskany - film obyczajowy 10:00 Portrety: Anthony Hopkins - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Samba Traore - film obyczajowy 12:35 Tajemnicze przygody Tomcia Palucha - film animowany 13:45 Nawiedzony pałac - horror 15:20 Ucieczka z kina "Wolno¶ć" - dramat społeczny 17:00 Alter Egos - film dokumentalny 18:05 Mongolski ping pong - komedia 20:00 Dreszcze - film psychologiczny 21:55 Chłopaki na bok - komediodramat 00:00 Twarz - thriller 01:50 Buffalo '66 - film obyczajowy Animal Planet 06:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 49 06:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 27 07:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 206 07:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 08:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Młode zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Lekarze dzikich zwierz±t - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 09:00 Na posterunku - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 10:00 Łowca krokodyli: Czyż nie filmuje się krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 12:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 49 12:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 27 13:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 206 13:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 14:00 Ratujmy zwierzęta! - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 15:00 Na posterunku - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 16:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Miami - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 17:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 50 17:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 18:00 Niewiarygodne filmy o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny odc. 207 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 28 19:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Ratownictwo morskie - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 20:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Grizzly - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Prey" - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Hawk Is Dying" - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 23:00 Na posterunku: Staten Island - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 00:00 Pogotowie dla zwierz±t: Blizny - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Weterynaria przyszło¶ci: Bluebell - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom - serial dokumentalny odc. 50 01:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 02:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Prey" - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Hawk Is Dying" - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Grizzly - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom Australii: Ratownictwo morskie - serial dokumentalny 04:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 05:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego faraona - film dokumentalny 09:55 Tajemnice mumii z Alaski - film dokumentalny 10:50 Wiek wojen - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 11:45 Pola bitew: Tunezja - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Zaginione ¶wiaty: Angkor Wat - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Łowcy duchów: Duchy z zamku Leslie - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Broń bojowa: Nowa generacja - żołnierz XXI wieku - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego faraona - film dokumentalny 15:55 Tajemnice mumii z Alaski - film dokumentalny 16:50 Wiek wojen - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 17:45 Pola bitew: Tunezja - serial dokumentalny 18:40 Zaginione ¶wiaty: Angkor Wat - serial dokumentalny 19:35 Łowcy duchów: Duchy z zamku Leslie - serial dokumentalny 20:05 Broń bojowa: Nowa generacja - żołnierz XXI wieku - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego faraona - film dokumentalny 21:55 Tajemnice mumii z Alaski - film dokumentalny 22:50 Wiek wojen - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 23:45 Pola bitew: Tunezja - serial dokumentalny 00:40 Zaginione ¶wiaty: Angkor Wat - serial dokumentalny 01:35 Łowcy duchów: Duchy z zamku Leslie - serial dokumentalny 02:05 Broń bojowa: Nowa generacja - żołnierz XXI wieku - serial dokumentalny Hallmark 06:00 Człowiek z ławki rezerwowych - komediodramat 07:45 Pies Baskerville'ów - film kryminalny 09:30 Upadły anioł - film obyczajowy 11:15 Tajemnicza kobieta - film kryminalny 13:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 17 14:00 Człowiek z ławki rezerwowych - komediodramat 15:45 Pies Baskerville'ów - film kryminalny 17:30 Upadły anioł - film obyczajowy 19:15 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 18 20:15 Doktor Martin - serial obyczajowy odc. 14 21:15 Whiskey Echo - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2/3 23:00 Rodzina Mulvaney - film obyczajowy 00:45 ¦miertelny bł±d - thriller 02:30 Rodzina Mulvaney - film obyczajowy 04:15 ¦miertelny bł±d - thriller HBO 2 06:30 Szukam mieszkania - komedia 07:55 Wyznania małoletniej gwiazdy - komedia 09:25 Dziecięcy ¶wiat - film obyczajowy 11:45 System - dramat sensacyjny 13:40 B±dĽmy poważni na serio - komedia romantyczna 15:10 Zawi¶ć - komedia 16:45 Prefontaine - film biograficzny 18:30 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 11 19:15 Gwiezdne wrota 7 - serial SF odc. 12 20:00 Milczenie - thriller 21:50 Przemiany - dramat psychologiczny 23:05 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 142 23:35 Kill Bill 2 - film sensacyjny 01:50 W mroku podejrzeń - thriller 03:20 Zagubiony - thriller 04:45 Wyznania małoletniej gwiazdy - komedia VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzaj±cy miks teledysków 10:00 Moja muzyka 11:00 Trippin" - w podróży z Cameron Diaz 11:30 Rodzina Osbourne'ów - reality show 12:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 13:00 So 80's - największe hity sprzed 20 lat 13:30 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 14:00 3 z 1 - trzy teledyski jednego wykonawcy 14:15 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 16:00 Polonez - polskie hity 17:00 Na temat - klipy z kluczem 18:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc przebojów 19:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grange'u 19:30 Fabulous Life of...: Arnold Schwarzenegger - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 20:00 All Access: Rodzinne klany - za kulisami życia gwiazd 21:00 All Access: Operacje plastyczne - za kulisami życia gwiazd 21:30 Top 10 VH1 - najgorętsze hity grane w VH1 22:30 Greatest Hits - oldies but goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków 00:00 Disco Night - przeboje muzyki disco i dance 00:01 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Bezszelestni zabójcy - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrz±snęły ¶wiatem: Wielka powódĽ - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrz±snęły ¶wiatem: Wulkan olbrzym - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Megamiasta: Paryż - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Łowcy mórz: Patrol trwa: Poszukiwanie hitlerowskiego U-215 - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Bezszelestni zabójcy - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrz±snęły ¶wiatem: Wielka powódĽ - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Kataklizmy, które wstrz±snęły ¶wiatem: Wulkan olbrzym - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Robale atakuj±: Inwazja! - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Robale z piekła rodem: Trucizna - serial dokumentalny 17:30 W ¶wiecie krokodyli: Inwazja toksycznych ropuch - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Kłopoty z klimatem - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Sztormowe opowie¶ci: Tsunami w Tajlandii - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Bezszelestni zabójcy - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najruchliwszy z portów ¶wiata - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Supergrypa - film dokumentalny 22:00 Mafia: Ojcowie chrzestni - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Dziecko za sterami - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Supergrypa - film dokumentalny 01:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Kłopoty z klimatem - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Sztormowe opowie¶ci: Tsunami w Tajlandii - serial dokumentalny TV Puls 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstaj± zorze 06:00 Program religijny 07:45 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 08:30 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 37 09:05 Psie serce: Fiodor - serial obyczajowy odc. 4 10:00 Pamiętnik nastolatki - serial obyczajowy 10:30 Telezakupy 11:10 Domowa kawiarenka - magazyn kulinarny 11:40 Telezakupy 12:25 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 13:00 Pies przed s±dem - film familijny 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:40 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 16:10 Zabytki w Chinach - tradycje i kultura - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 17:20 Tworzone ludzk± ręk±: Organmistrz - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 17:40 A to fach: Meteorolog - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 18:00 Miasto tkaczy - film dokumentalny 18:40 Perły Toskanii: Val di Chiana Aretyńska - serial dokumentalny odc. 20 19:20 Knieja - magazyn łowiecki 19:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:40 O¶miornica - horror 22:40 Don Matteo: Drogocenny towar - serial kryminalny odc. 65 23:50 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:30 Według Mrożka - film dokumentalny 01:40 Historia piwem pisana - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 02:35 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny TCM 21:00 Ostatnia ucieczka - dramat sensacyjny 22:35 Najlepszy kumpel - komedia 00:10 Nasz szpieg zagin±ł - film sensacyjny 01:40 Akt zemsty - thriller TVP Kultura 13:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 13:20 Chopin inaczej - koncert 13:50 Mistrzowie tańca - film dokumentalny 14:50 Przewodnik - magazyn 14:55 15. Międzynarodowy Konkurs Chopinowski - reminiscencje: Jacek Kortus - koncert 15:25 Pięć łatwych utworów - film obyczajowy 17:00 Przewodnik - magazyn 17:05 Klasyka filmowa Pasażerka - dramat psychologiczny 18:20 Kino krótkich filmów: Kostnica - film dokumentalny 18:45 Kino krótkich filmów Gabinet Jana Svankmajera - film animowany 19:10 Kino krótkich filmów Anamorphosis - film animowany 19:30 Ból po utraconej nodze - film dokumentalny 20:00 Studio Kultura - informacje 20:15 Bellissima - film obyczajowy 21:00 Konkurs Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków - koncert z Wiednia 22:50 Przewodnik - magazyn 22:55 Cowboy Bebop: Smutna kobieta - serial animowany odc. 24/26 23:20 Strefa alternatywna: Vieczór VJ-ski - program muzyczny 00:15 Strefa alternatywna: Komix - antologia komiksu odc. 11 00:20 Strefa alternatywna: Tata Kazika - film dokumentalny 01:10 Kino nocne Przyjaciel nieboszczyka - komediodramat Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku